Kota Yabu
Kota Yabu(薮 宏太 Yabu Kōta, born January 31, 1990), is a Japanese singer as well as member of Hey! Say! JUMP. He is under the management of Johnny & Associates. He was born in Yokohama City, Kanagawa Prefecture and lives in the Tokyo Metropolitan Area. Profile * Name: Kota Yabu (薮宏太 ,Yabu Kōta?) * Profession: Singer * Date of birth: January 31, 1990 (1990-01-31) (age 19) * Birthplace: Yokohama City * Height: 178 cm * Weight: 53 kg * Blood type: A * JPop group: Hey! Say! JUMP, Hey! Say! BEST * Talent agency: Johnny & Associates Career On September 23, 2001, he entered Johnny & Associates as a trainee. Inoo Kei, a member of the same group as him, was also there during that time. He had the most talented dance skills and high pitched voice which let him get to the top member of Johnny's Junior. Two months later, he was chosen to be the leader of Ya-Ya-yah. They released a CD which was very unusual because they were still members of Johnny's Junior. On September 21, 2007, he began performing as a member of Hey! Say! JUMP. Trivia * He became the lead singer for a Junior Unit Ya-Ya-yah. * He hates tomatoes, cucumbers and green peaches. * He loves playing soccer. * His favorite color is red. * He can play the piano and the guitar. * He is loved by many seniors from his agency. * He and Jin Akanishi (KAT-TUN) are very close, they even bought a puppy together. * He was voted for "Most wanted as a little brother" and "Most wanted as a pet" in idol magazines. Solo Songs #Boku wa tada... #Hoshi no furu toki #Hoshikuzu no beru #Mayonaka no ANSWER #Angel Come To Me #Jewel Star #Asu e (Lyrics written by Yabu) #Arashi no carnival #Rain Dance #My Everything #ikujinashi〜DREAM BOYS Ver.〜 #Chikai no sora (Lyrics written by Yabu) Appearances For Hey! Say! JUMP-related appearances, please see Hey! Say! JUMP TV Dramas * Taiyo no Kisetsu (July - September, 2002) as Tatsuya Tsugawa * 3nen Bgumi Kinpachi Sensei 7th Series (October 2004 - March 2005) as Kojiro Suzuki * 3nen Bgumi Kinpachi Sensei 7th Series Ma no Saishuukai Special (December 30, 2005) as Kojiro Suzuki * Ninkyo Helper (July 09, 2009 - present) as Takayama Mikiya Variety Shows * The Shōnen Club (2001 - Present ) * Hadaka no Shounen (2002 - Present) * Ponkikees21 (2002 - 2004) * Ya-Ya-yah (5 January 2003 - 27 October 2007) * Hyakushiki (2007 - 2008) * Hi! Hey! Say! (3 November 2007 - Present) * Hyakushikiou (2008 - Present) Stage * SHOWgeki・SHOCK (June 4 - 28, 2002) * PLAYZONE 2002Aishi (July 14 - August 15, 2002) * Nintama Rantaro Musical (July 20, 2002) * ANOTHER (August 4 - 25, 2002) * SHOCK~is Real Shock~ (January 8 - February 25, 2003) * Stand by me (July 25 - August 10, 2003) * DREAM BOY (January 8 - May 5, 2004) * Stand by Me (July 16 - August 1, 2004) * Takizawa Enbujyou (March 7 - April 25, 2006) * One!-the history of Tackey- (September 15 - 28, 2006) * Takizawa Enbujyou 2007 (July 3 - 29, 2007) * DREAM BOYS (March 4 - 30, 2008) Events * KICK! ODAIBA 2002 (April 27 - 29, 2002) * Odaiba Ponkikees21 (April 29, 2002) * Nintama Rantaro 10th Anniversary Event (May 12, 2002) * Nintama Rantaro Koukai Event (June 22, 2002) * Pataya Music Festival (March 19 - 24, 2003) * Johnny's Fan Kanshasai (October 12, 2003) * World Cup Volley Ball (November 2003) * Johnny's Senbatsu Star Baseball Tournament~What we can do right now~ (November 12, 2004) Commercials * Fujiya Five Star (2002) * KICK! ODAIBA 2002 (2002) * Pizza-la Super Bingo Hen (2003)